


Power Couple

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, day 4: legend, dont worry. it matters to me and now it matters to u, everyone likes chrom/sumia, fefemslashweek, so this ship is overlooked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why have ONE more female heroine when you can have TWO?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Couple

Cynthia’s admiration of Lucina never went unspoken. Whenever Lucina swung her sword, Cynthia reminded her of her lineage, exclaiming, “That’s probably how the Hero-King swung his sword too, don’t you think?” When she would see Lucina doing something even a  _ little _ kind, like picking up a dropped coin or helping someone carry something, Cynthia would say, “So compassionate...just like a true hero!”

 

After Cynthia mentioned the word hero for about the billionth time, Lucina said, “I think I’d be more of a ‘heroine’, then…”

 

Cynthia waved off the question completely, her face falling as she said, “There aren’t a lot of female heroes in all of the legendary storybooks and stuff. There are some, but not a lot…”

 

“We can fix that, I suppose,” Lucina chuckled. “After all, you say  _ I’m _ a hero, right? And you’re one too.”

 

That comment seemed to make Cynthia’s day. Her whole face lit up in a smile that Lucina couldn’t help but return. Every bit of her excitement was contagious. Even the broody Gerome couldn’t resist a little smile when she was that excited. Cynthia said, “So you’re saying we can become legends? Oh, man, I’m getting all hyped up just thinking about it! Oh, oh: let’s ask  _ Owain _ to say our story.”

 

“We don’t have much of one yet…” Lucina tried to state this in an upbeat manner so Cynthia’s mood wouldn’t crumble, but they hadn’t done too much. If they deserved recognition as a hero, then everyone else in the Shepherds did, because Cynthia and Lucina really hadn’t done much more than they had.

 

“Of course we do,” Cynthia argued. “Not only are we the rarest type of hero...y’know,  _ female _ ones...but we’re joined in a union of love! How awesome is that?! Two badass hero girlfriends! I definitely have to go tell  _ everyone _ about our new heroic duo status!”

 

Lucina tried, “Wait, Cynthia, that’s not necessary...a-a true heroine doesn’t let arrogance decide their actions!” However, before Lucina could finish talking, Cynthia was already sprinting off to tell everyone about how awesome they were.


End file.
